


Building a Family (One Bear at a Time)

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [54]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Build A Bear, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: The Becket-Hansen trio visit Richard and Linda in Alaska. They decide to take Keegan to Build A Bear.
Relationships: Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen
Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/235839
Kudos: 4





	Building a Family (One Bear at a Time)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from but my mother enjoys it so I hope y'all do too. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Raleigh and Chuck were awake before their alarms were set to go off. Raleigh was used to waking up early because of his construction job and his past as a Jaeger pilot. Chuck felt he deserved to be able to sleep in a bit after all of his sacrifices. 

“Good morning, love.” Chuck’s sleep voice said as he moved to rest on his elbows so he could give Raleigh a kiss. The latter man smiling into the kiss.

“Good morning to you too.” Raleigh responded. 

“Good morning, Papa and Daddy.” Keegan said from the bed next to theirs. 

Raleigh, Chuck and Keegan were in Alaska visiting Richard and Linda Becket. Today, Richard and Linda were taking the Becket-Hansen trio to breakfast and then to Build A Bear. Keegan had never been to Build A Bear before. The California stores hadn’t reopened after the war. 

The Becket-Hansen trio went to breakfast at a diner Raleigh’s family had frequented when he was younger. It was under new management but still the same otherwise. 

Once breakfast was over, they met Richard and Linda at the Build A Bear store entrance. 

“Nonna! Nonno!” Keegan exclaimed as she ran towards Richard and Linda, the two giving her tight hugs. 

Raleigh and Chuck had been a bit apprehensive at first when Keegan asked if she could call Richard and Linda her Nonna and Nonno but there was no way they were going to deny her love or the experience of having grandparents other than Herc. 

Linda gave Raleigh and then Chuck a hug with a warm greeting. Richard gave both Raleigh and Chuck an awkward hug, he was still trying to mend things and show the appropriate emotions. 

“Enough chit-chat. Let’s go in!” Keegan exclaimed. Chuck lifted an eyebrow at her, putting his hands on his hips.

“Excuse me, was that nice? What do we say instead?” Chuck scolded lightly. 

“I’m sorry Papa.” Keegan apologized. 

“May we please go in?” Keegan asked. 

“Yes we may. Thank you for being polite, Keegs.” Chuck praised his daughter who preened under the praise. 

The group made their way into the store and Keegan about died. There was so much to look at. There were stuffing machines, a wall of bins full of unstuffed plushes, a section to find clothes, and a computer area by the register. 

“Where do we start?” Keegan asked her Nonna. 

“Well, Keegan, first you have to pick your stuffed animal. Then you get it stuffed and then dressed. After that you can name it.” Linda responded. 

Keegan nodded her head and let her Nonna lead her to the bins of unstuffed plushes. Her Nonno, Papa and Daddy were watching Keegan and Linda from a distance. 

After she looked in all the bins and finding a few she liked but didn’t love, she found the clearance bin at the very end. In it was some old seasonal plushes and ones that were low in stock but wouldn’t be restocked. 

Keegan saw the colors first before seeing what type of animal it was and gasped, she dug it out of the clearance bin. 

“You find something, Keegs?” Chuck asked.

Keegan squealed and did a happy dance. She turned to her Papa and Nonna and showed them what she had found. In her arms was a red, white and green sloth. Sloths were Keegan’s favorite and she loved Christmas time too. 

“Oh Keegan, it’s perfect!” Linda exclaimed. 

Linda then led her over to the stuffing machines. An employee sitting at the machine asked if they were ready. Keegan nodded. 

The employee called her over to her machine and began to stuff it. When asked to, she chose a red and white checkered heart to go inside. When it was time to make a wish, she wished that she could see her Nonna and Nonno more often. 

“What did you wish for?” Chuck asked as they made their way to the clothes station. 

“If I tell you, it won’t come true.” Keegan said. 

Chuck stuck his tongue out to his daughter who returned the behavior. 

“Okay you two, we are in public and with family, be cool.” Raleigh laughed. 

The two turned and stuck their tongues out at Raleigh in response. 

Keegan picked out a pj outfit for her sloth. 

“Hey, Keegan! Look your sloth could have babies!” Raleigh exclaimed and held up two miniature red, white, and green sloths like her big one. 

“Can I get them?” Keegan asked Chuck, bringing out the puppy dog eyes. 

“Of course you can, dear.” Linda assured her. 

Raleigh sat down at the computer and helped Keegan type in the information needed. 

“Okay, Keegs, what do you want to name them?” Raleigh asked. 

Keegan thought for a minute before answering, “Peppermint!” 

Raleigh nodded and typed the name in. 

When they got to the register, the cashier asked if Keegan would want a drawstring bag that she could put her sloth in. After Richard and Linda telling her to get whatever she wanted, she picked out a blue bag for her sloth. She carried the sloth out in the drawstring bag on her back, the babies tucked in at the bottom of the bag. 

“Thank you everyone!” Keegan said as they made their way around the mall, exploring. Raleigh hadn’t seen the mall like this in so many years. He was happy to be able to show his husband and daughter a piece of his past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter and tumblr.   
> Twitter: @bbbwritings  
> tumblr: borrowedblueboxswritings@tumblr.com


End file.
